FIG. 1 is a network configuration diagram of a conventional call center system. Clients with various functions may be developed by using the API (application programming interface) provided by the system. In order to grasp the effect of different clients over the system, the detailed operations of the clients need to be converted into invoke sequences for the API of the system. The invoke frequency of the important API needs to be obtained, and the using characteristic of different users over the measured system is analyzed accordingly, so that the more specified function tests and reliable payload tests may be proposed.
The communication between the call center system and the client is based on private communication protocols. The present commercial test tools may not realize the user behavior analysis directly. At present, the protocol interaction procedure may only be recorded by the protocol interaction record tool in the call center system itself or by the record log when invoking the API through each client, according to which the professionals analyze the user behavior. However, the professionals need to have deep understanding of the protocols, and the manual analysis has the problem of lacking objectivity and accuracy.